


Opening Day

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick tries to explain the importance of Opening Day to David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Opening Day

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 21: "I don't understand"

“Tell me again why you’re taking off today?” David gave a confused look to Patrick who was standing in the kitchen of his apartment wearing his Blue Jays jersey and cap, cooking breakfast. It was a Wednesday in late March, and Patrick had insisted on taking the day off.

“It’s Opening Day, David. It’s my favorite day of the year.” Patrick shook his head, plating the chocolate chip pancakes he’d made David for breakfast. It was his tradition, every year he’d take off Opening Day and watch the game. A few times he’d gotten tickets and had attended the game in person in Toronto, but this year he had just ordered David’s engagement rings and didn’t have the extra funds.

“I don’t understand.” David shook his head and started to eat. “This is delicious, thank you, Patrick.”

“What don’t you understand?”

“It’s just a baseball game. There’s plenty of baseball games throughout the year.” 

“David, it’s the first game of the season. The Blue Jays haven’t played in nearly six months. It’s a big deal.” Patrick shook his head. He knew David would never get it. “It’s a tradition. When I was a kid, I went to Opening Day with my dad a few times. It’s a special game.”

“If you say so. I still don’t get the appeal.” 

“I’m going to watch the game at the motel with your dad. We’re getting pizza, it’ll be fun to watch with him.”

David looked up at the mention of his dad and pizza. “How did my dad get involved? I mean he likes the sport, but I can’t remember him being as into it as you.”

“I mentioned my excitement last time he popped into the store and mentioned that I wasn’t sure where I’d watch the game this year. I used to go to my friend’s house before I moved here or watch it on my own, but I haven’t gotten a TV yet.”

“So where are you two watching it, and why wasn’t I invited?”

“You told me you don’t understand why I’m so excited about a game and now you’re annoyed you weren’t invited?” Patrick shook his head.

“Patrick, I can tolerate some silly game for pizza.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “You know how much I like pizza.”

“I know you do. I’ll see if Stevie can bring you some. Who would run the store if we both watched the game?”

“Stevie?”

“David, maybe next year you can join me for Opening Day if you really want to watch the game. I promise I’ll make today up to you, the pizza I mean.” Patrick wasn’t just planning on watching the game with Mr. Rose, he was hoping to slip in a mention of the rings he’d ordered and asking for David’s hand in marriage while they were bonding. The rings wouldn’t be ready for over a month but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask while they were spending time together.

“That works.” David started to clear the table, before sitting in Patrick’s lap, wanting to get some affection before he left for work. “You look really good in your jersey.” He pressed a peck to Patrick’s lips.

“Thank you. What’s this sudden affection for?” It wasn’t like David to be so snuggly after breakfast.

“I’m gonna miss you today. Are you sure you can’t watch the game at the store?”

“We don’t have a TV at the store.” He checked his watch. “David you need to get going, you’re gonna be late.”

David pouted. “I still can’t believe you’re ditching work to get pizza.”

“Come on. I’ll help you open the store. I’m not meeting up with your dad until noon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never been to Opening Day, it's an experience. I've been to two home openers at Nats Park and they're among the best baseball games I've ever attended.


End file.
